From WO2006/128892 A1 a method and a device are known for detecting the breakage of tools of a machine tool, comprising a measuring and monitoring system for breakage detection, wherein the machine tool comprises a spindle shaft for the tool which machines work pieces with good electric conductivity. The measuring and monitoring system measures at least one electric measurement which depends on the contacting state between the tool and the work piece, wherein hybrid bearings support the spindle shaft and electrically insulate the same against the machine tool, wherein a contact element contacts the rotating spindle shaft to measure the measurement detectable between the tool and the work piece.
However, it is very complicated to provide contact elements to measure the measurement detectable between the tool and the work piece.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to simplify a device and a method for measuring and monitoring tools.